


Blurbs

by REQ_Ayaise



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Partners in Crime, Recreational Drug Use, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REQ_Ayaise/pseuds/REQ_Ayaise
Summary: Where snippets of Eruri concepts and AU ideas come to life.From fluff to their tragic roots.Brief concepts vs. Snippets will be labeled in the chapter titles. Snippets will be updated at least once every 2 weeks but you can read them as they are posted on my twitter (listed in the notes).





	1. Proposal [ Brief Concept ]

**Author's Note:**

> These snippets come from my twitter where I also (mainly) share Eruri-related art. [@REQ_Ayaise](https://twitter.com/REQ_Ayaise) Tags are bound to be added in the future. Later chapters may change the rating of this collection to Explicit later on.

Erwin and Levi agree to not get rings or married until ‘after the war’. 

But they can’t help getting /something/ for each other. 

So, Erwin gets Levi an engraved watch for his birthday. And then Levi gets Erwin cufflinks that have the initials ‘ES’ on one and ‘LS’ on another. 

Because Levi doesn’t give a shit about his Ackerman name, despite acknowledging it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read the tweets [here](https://twitter.com/REQ_Ayaise/status/1104794670884896769).


	2. S.G. AU [Brief Concept]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The premise for what I fondly call the 'Spooky Gays' AU.

Levi is a biker that works as a R&D + manager at Starbucks. 

And Erwin is in graduate school for teaching. He sees ghosts. 

They meet because of Hange. Both have piercings.

Based in New Orleans, LA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read the tweets [here](https://twitter.com/REQ_Ayaise/status/1104798612129808385).


	3. Thrones AU [Brief Concept]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The premise for what I fondly call the 'Thones' AU.

AU where Erwin is a Prince  
and Levi is a Knight:

Levi becomes Erwin’s Champion but in defense of an assassination attempt, he sustains serious wounds that end up scarring because he body blocks an attack for his big dumb Prince. 

Later on in the medbay, Erwin visits with flowers because he has lost all composure and sensibility on what to bring his knight. 

Maybe the act, despite it being Levi’s job, was the last thing Erwin needed to accept he was head over heels for the man. 

Levi ridicules the flowers but ends up softly smiling and Erwin is floored despite the new scar(s) and an eye that Levi finds out later, is only able to see shapes/forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read the tweets [here](https://twitter.com/REQ_Ayaise/status/1105469063206240257).


	4. Sous Chef [Brief Concept]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin can cook simple dishes fine when he's alone... But with Levi?

Erwin isn’t allowed to be anything but the helper when Levi cooks because he’s burned everything from bread to water while distracted by Levi. 

Somehow, he can still make coffee and tea perfectly fine. 

Reason #327 why Levi calls him a dumbass.... affectionately... Mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read the tweets [here](https://twitter.com/REQ_Ayaise/status/1105926156807823360).


	5. One Regret [Snippet]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ≫ post RtS //: One Regret  
> ————————————  
> ≫ One shot //: Solo

It felt like an eternity and a second. 

A bronze statue of the 13th Commander, brave and courageous, now acted as a memorial. 

There was no time to waste. No time for anything but the rage and despair that seemed to burn up his flesh. Flesh that would never again feel as alive now that a part of his life was ripped from him. That he let rest. That he was 

Blamed

To have let slip away. An accusation that didn’t cut him. What cut him was the loneliness that returned and ate him up.

The memories. The promises. 

The lost future. 

It hit him the hardest at night. The clean freak that /always/ kept everything clean and tidy had spared some pillows for himself. It was greedy. It was wrong. 

But he clung onto the fading scent until it was gone. And then he was alone with his memories. So he locked them up and kept pushing ahead, diving into work. Dedicating his heart to the cause the SC had always stood by. 

To protect Humanity. To protect Paradis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read the tweets [here](https://twitter.com/Vivis_Invictus/status/1107053955480281088).


	6. Days Off [Soft Modern AU Snippet]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings.

Mornings were always a juggle. There was the chance for them to be wonderful, and there was chance for them to be down right frustrating. It was only on their shared days off that the ‘wonderful’s’ chances rose above 50%. This morning Levi awoke to soft morning light peaking out from behind their curtains and the song of birds chirping. And he... had a headache. 

He groaned softly, the morning too young to allow harsh sounds... Aside from the occasional snore from the tuff of blond sticking out from beneath the covers. 

Silver eyes lingered on the large form, on the soft wheat locks and the gentle rise and fall of the man’s torso. Maybe he stared too long. After a while, as his headache lessened, the blond’s breaths got deeper. The bed dipped as Erwin rolled over. His face was a mess. Levi could see sleep dirt still in the corner of closed eyes, dried drool on deliciously soft lips, and— 

He ended up getting a closer look when the man slung his arm around his waist and pulled his leaner frame close. It elicited just a peck— a brush of their lip— to reaffirm Erwin’s lips were still as soft and inviting with the arrival of the new day. 

The groan that came from the man amused Levi. 

Neither one of them were morning people but at least he didn’t have a damn loading time as he woke up. 

❝Hey.❞

His voice’s depth encouraged those gorgeous sky shards to peak open. 

Levi wanted to eat the man up. To stay in his arms and cuddle the day away because for once they had the luxury to do so. But that just wasn’t on his plans.

❝I’ll make breakfast.❞

He began, a hand went and ran over Erwin’s broad chest and pulled a little smile from the blond already. It was a shame he had to go break it up and speak.

“What are you up to, love?”

Fuck. The bass in Erwin’s voice almost made Levi want to jump his bones then and there.

❝Nothing. I’m just getting you outta bed before you become a fucking blob in here all day.❞

“Hmm... why can’t we be blobs together?”

Erwin was laying on his side, using a bicep as a pillow as a lopsided grin spread across his face. 

The handsome asshole was charming even when he was half awake. It made Levi want to scream. Or punch him. But he never would... If it had been when they first met, god yes. Well. No. But. 

The man just knew how to get under his skin without trying. 

❝I’ll spray you with the fucking hose. Go feed the dogs.❞

He escaped the tightened hold on his waist when Erwin realized what kind of day it was going to be. 

Which made Levi’s morning wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read the tweets [here](https://twitter.com/REQ_Ayaise/status/1107326850051772416).


	7. Bread [Brief Concept]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bread and appreciation.

Freshly baked bread is amazing. 

When Erwin seems to be gloomy, sometimes Levi bakes him a loaf of bread. He starts trying different recipes to see what Erwin really enjoys and forgets to do it only when the man is gloomy.

Erwin ends up working out more. He won’t tell Levi to stop baking him bread and he won’t throw it away. But he does start to share it with co-workers. So that it’s always eaten up because he appreciates Levi’s hard work and care. 

In return, he tries to bake brownies for Levi. Levi walks in on burnt brownies being mourned over. Erwin looks up and smiles sheepishly. Levi rolls his eyes... but smiles softly and then they bake some good brownies together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read the tweets [here](https://twitter.com/REQ_Ayaise/status/1108515749264588801).


	8. Skater [Modern AU Snippet]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern AU snippet:  
> Imagine skate punk Levi does street life photography as a hobby and sees a handsome blond stranger.

One day he sees a handsome blue-eyed, blond-haired man through his crosshairs and absentmindedly snaps a pic. 

He comes back the next day and sees him again. This time, the blond is smiling while looking at his phone and this makes Levi’s heart leap for two reasons. One, that’s a gorgeous ass smile. Two, jealousy: Who is he smiling about? 

As the week progress and Levi looks through his photos, he stares at the two pictures of the blond while lost in thought. There’s hundreds of handsome men and beautiful women and everything in between that he’s taken photos of but this man.. This man. He’s got an itch to know this man. 

So one day he decides to suck up his pride and act like his stereotype. 

Levi “accidentally” doesn’t pay attention and ends up skateboarding into the blond. He fakes it perfectly. From the glazed look to the moments before impact where he knew he had to act like he was reacting on impulse. 

The skateboard flies into a hedge and both men end up on their asses. 

“What the fuck, watch where you’re walking, asshole.”

Fantastic first words. Wonderful first impression... but Levi’s fake anger becomes something a bit more real when the blond blinks a couple times and just laughs off the incident. 

“Sorry, I was watching a video.”

Levi rolled his eyes so hard at the apology as he stood up first and then extended a hand to the stranger. 

“Whatever. Get up before someone calls the cops on me or some shit.”

This spurred a glint in the man’s blue eyes. Levi... might have been distracted by them because he flinched when the man’s large hand took his.

“Then... why don’t we get out of here. Do you like coffee? Tea?”

The blond must have noticed Levi’s slack jawed look. He would later learn that finding the man so easily was because the man wanted to be found. 

“My name’s Erwin by the way... not ‘asshole’.”

As Levi helped Erwin up, he felt butterflies in his stomach and would end up accepting the cafe date. There they would exchange numbers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read the tweets [here](https://twitter.com/REQ_Ayaise/status/1108794161027866624).


	9. Nerd!Erwin [Brief Concept]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you get your big dumb boyfriend to stop playing video games and come to bed?

Sometimes when nerd!Erwin sits up in bed all hunched over with a console remote in his hands, Levi is actually sitting behind him, legs around his waist and playing on his phone or reading a book until he deems it time for bed. 

If Erwin doesn’t start closing down or getting to a point that he can save and stop, Levi pulls him down on top of him and kisses his face until Erwin complies. If he doesn’t, Levi nibbles on his ear. If he [still] doesn’t give in, Levi tosses Erwin out of bed and doesn’t let him back on until he quits. 

If Erwin sits on the floor and plays, Levi’s patience breaks and he takes the remote. If he knows how to save and shit, he will. If he doesn’t. Sucks for Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read the tweets [here](https://twitter.com/REQ_Ayaise/status/1109266935324250112).


	10. Sweat [Thrones AU Snippet]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a taste.

During the tournament, his shirt was torn. Sweat and dirt stuck to corded muscle and he absolutely hated it. So it was discarded, and he dumped the bucket of water over his head before the next brawl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read the tweets [here](https://twitter.com/REQ_Ayaise/status/1107356857675460608).


	11. Tokens [Thrones AU Snippet]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ≫ Thrones AU //: Tokens   
> ————————————  
> Tokens of affection.

In the span of six months, Levi Ackerman went from a page that was pulled out of a street fight and ended up a Knight to the Prince’s Champion and then bodyguard. The guard that was promised to become a kings guard when the lonely Prince’s Father passed. 

The guard that spent the most time with the Prince. Whom was spoiled and the Prince’s two personal maids knew to bring twice the bread because of how much he ate. 

Pursued? No, the Prince cornered him. And he couldn’t deny that he did follow the bread crumbs down their path of sin. 

He had nothing but the equipment on his back and clothes on his body when he moved into his quarters... Well. Nothing but the handkerchief embroidered with gold that had been tossed into his tent during the tournaments. A curious token. But perhaps he had encouraged it when after his winnings, he never accepted any of the rags the Ladies would hold out to him. 

“I rather it be used to clean armor.”

The Prince had rejected his attempt to return it. That was the first of the lion’s tokens to his knight. 

Months later, after the assassination attempt that scarred Sir Ackerman, the Prince called him ‘Levi’ in private. He had been the first to notice the that the day after the knight’s release, Levi would walk the courtyard despite it being winter. 

“The air is clean out here.”

Had been a part of Levi’s excuse. The other being that it was too warm inside. That was what caused the second token to be bestowed. As their walk progressed, he hadn’t noticed the gooseflesh that prickled along partially bare arms nor how red winter was painting his face. 

The Prince did.

He stopped them and unclasped his cloak. The jewel glinted as it was removed from the blond’s broad shoulders and then clasped by royal fingers, around the Knight’s neck. 

The gesture had infuriated the Knight. He pulled it off and threw it to the ground. It would haunt him. 

As part of the man’s reward for saving the Prince’s life, the cloak was written into the decree. It was tailored but unwashed because of the fine material it was made of. And he had to wear it as a part of Prince Erwin’s guard. 

A blessing and a curse. The cloak taught his nose the Prince’s scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read the tweets [here](https://twitter.com/REQ_Ayaise/status/1108034016119320579).


	12. A Dire Mistake [Gangster AU Snippet]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ≫ Gangster AU //: A Dire Mistake  
> ———————————————  
> Guilt lasts longer than a black eye.

Erwin was plastered. He went out to drink with Hange and the crew to rally morale before their next big heist in a couple days while Levi stayed home and worked on his laptop. Levi didn’t like the ruckus and Erwin knew that he had to manage his own gang. 

After all, they had met as rivals. They never merged their groups. 

Somehow, he had gotten home to their pent house and wobbled into their bedroom without any accidents. But that was where he made a dire mistake. 

Erwin laid beside his boyfriend and they talked idly. His hand wondered the man’s thigh as those steel gray eyes focused on his laptop. Fucking machine. It pissed him off that Levi didn’t turn his attention to him right away. But they were grown ups... at least... they were when he wasn’t drunk. So, he talked. Levi couldn’t stay the night because of some disputes at one of his subsidiaries and that pissed Erwin off more. He didn’t filter his mouth with logic and it ended up with him accusing Levi of what they both knew to not be true: He was putting his gang above their relationship. 

There wasn’t much more Erwin remembered from that night. He awoke to an empty bed and a sore ass. Worry crept into him as the days passed and Levi didn’t return home. It was a day after his big heist that he finally saw his handsome boyfriend again. They have had arguments over dumb things before and Erwin knew he would have to apologize with more than just words. Hell. He [wanted] to apologize with every fiber of his being and tell the man how stupid he was. 

On the kitchen counter, he set up a lovely display. A bottle of whiskey, Levi’s favorite cigar, a single red rose and a box of chocolates. 

It wouldn’t be enough. The display would be like a cruel joke. 

Erwin was smoking a blunt to calm his nerves as he heard the front door unlock and open. He breathed in deeply, heart in his throat and sighed out a cloud as white as the worry he was trying to bury deep within his chest. He rose from the living room sofa and made his way to their kitchen. As he laid eyes on the raventte pouring water into a glass, a bud of relief bloomed in his chest. 

That bloom was crushed under foot when his boyfriend turned around and set aside his sunglasses. 

Levi had a black eye. It was starting to turn yellow... the man always was a quick healer. But rage flared up in him. Their casual greetings already forgotten.

“Who fucking touched you?”

He flicked the blunt into the sink as he stepped closer. Levi’s response was... unexpected. 

“... You did. When you came home plastered... You got mad that I had to go so we argued and this happened.”

Erwin felt like his heart skipped a beat. It had dropped into his stomach and he felt ill. His mouth was agape as he looked for the words that whirled in his mind and the stone-cold hustler started to crumble. 

“Punch me.”

“No.”

“... Why?”

He knew Levi could hand his ass to him without batting an eye.

“I love you. I will never hit you.”

Levi’s reply was cold but it was just another arrow in Erwin’s heart. 

“I’m the fucking worst of the worst. Why? You could have kicked my ass.”

His volume was raising and every ill emotion was fueling the moisture welling in his eyes.

“I told you just now, dumbass.”

Erwin’s brows furrowed at the reply. And then it clicked. 

“What... what happened during that night? I swear. I don’t remember it, Levi.”

And then he hated himself for asking because while others couldn’t read the man’s expressions well, Erwin knew he was hurting the man by asking him to relive the moment of his betrayal. 

“We argued about me leaving.”

It seemed Levi had gathered himself. Erwin wanted to reach out and pull him into an embrace but he knew better. Now was not the time to touch the man.

“After... you punched me... I fucked you so you would be too tired to cause havoc outside of our home here. And then left.”

That explained his sore ass... but he would ask for details later. The guilt and anger at himself had his blood pumping and he had to leave the kitchen. A couple chairs and a table were sacrificed as he walked around the living room. 

“Fuck!”

He was shaking and had to deal with it himself because Levi walked pass all the mess and to their bedroom. He heard the TV flip on. Erwin paced outside before going in.

“Please, Levi— what can I do to make it up to you?”

He reached out and put a hand on the man’s shoulder and Levi flinched. It made him want to punch himself. 

“... I don’t know.”

“Are you hungry?”

Erwin hated the distant look in the man’s gorgeous eyes. 

“Yea... for something greasy.”

Instead of calling room service, Erwin left without a word to pick something up. It was a step forward... but not enough to satisfy either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read the tweets [here](https://twitter.com/REQ_Ayaise/status/1109581408740261888).


End file.
